


Evil Glim

by Orca478



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Evil Glimmer, F/F, alternative ending, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Bow was unable to make Scorpia snap out of the chip, and gets killed  just as his disables them.This causes Glimmer to turn into a dark path. With a broken heart, she imprisons Scorpia, Spinnerella, Mermista,and many of the chipped and former followers of Prime.Adora and Catra (who was spared due to her role in defeating Prime) now must find if there is a way to make Glimmer snap out, or if they must go head to head against another tyrant.  Once again, it’s just Adora and Catra, against the others.Can Glimmer be saved, or is it to late ?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer one sided, Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), George/Lance (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Not So Happy Ending

“Scorpia. You have to trust me.”

Scorpia just stared at him. Bow has no idea if she listened, Prime’s control is to strong now. 

He has to,press the bottom. The chips will go off. He has to take the risk. 

With a quick move empresses the bottom.

Just as he did, Scorpia launched an electric blast. 

“SCORPIA NO !”

The last thing he though of was Glimmer.”

Everything went by a flash.

“I am not your brother !”

“You’re welcome.”

“Prepare for the eternal night !”

“Don’t you get it, I LOVE YOU, I always have, so please just this time, stay !”

“You love me ?”

“You’re such an idiot.”

“I love you too.”

“Prime will rise again, such has been, and so will always be !”

“No, it’s time to end this.”

Glimmer couldn’t recal everything what happened. 

She just enjoyed being on the arms of her father. 

She says watched as Netossa and Spinnella kissed, Frosta and Perfuma Hug, Entrapta fuzz over Hordak.

Hi sign of Adora, Catra, Scorpia, Shadow Weaver, and.......Bow.

She looked around. She doesn’t care about Shadow Weaver, but her affections for Catra are constantly growing, Scorpia is her friend, Adora is her best friend, and Bow is the love of her live.

She looked around, and saw Adora and Catra together in a hill. 

“It’s over, he’s gone.”

“Good riddance.”

So they finally got together, the sexual tension between this two was so big, they have to be blind. 

She wint deny that the useless lesbians had their charm, but it’s so good to see them together. She was worried that Adora would feel left out when she and Bow got serious, but since she has Catra now, everything will be perfect.

It’s the happy ending they all deserved. 

Now were is.....

“OMG SCORPIA !”

Everyone saw as the gentle giant walked up the hill.

And she was crying ?

“Scopria watas wrong ?” Perfuma asked worried for her friend.

“I.....I killed him.” She cried.

“What are you....”

That’s when everyone noticed Bow in her arms.

“Oh no.”

No, no it can’t be.

“Is he ?” Adora said horrified.

“I killed him.”

Scorpia left him on the ground, and raised her hands.

“I turn myself in for this.”

Glimmer didn’t care. She hugged his body.

“Bow, no no no, this can’t be, you can’t be......YOU CAN’T BE GONE.”

“Darling.” Micah tried comforting her, but she just held Bow.

Adora fell in Catra’s arms, crying for her best friends. The cat lady comforting her. Perfuma doing her best to comfort Scorpia who is a mess for what she was forced to do.

“This was supposed to be the happy ending.” Glimmer cried.

Adora couldn’t believe it.

She got She-Ra back. She rescued Glimmer. She and Catra aren’t enemies anymore, they are together in a way Adora wanted for so long. She defeated Lord Prime. She saved Etheria.

There is no more Shadow Weaver. 

She has her powers.

She has her girlfriend.

But she lost Bow.

Sweet Bow. The regular guy thst kept her and Glimmer in line. The guy that didn’t hesitate to give Catra and Scorpia second chances. 

He’s gone.

Was he the price he had to pay ?

Th funeral was quiet. Only some members of the rebelión had come.

She held Catra’s hand all of the time. Catra was her only companion that day.

Lance and George were obviously devastated, but Glimmer.....

Something is wrong.

She sees it, Catra sees it, the other Princesses are seeing it.

But they don’t comfront her. 

She locked Scorpia in a cell. Perfuma fought her, but she ended up loosing to Glimmer.

Adora tried to talk to her, but then, Glimmer......threated her.

She told her that she has to shut up. Or Catra would suffer Scorpia’s Fate. 

Adora would take a beating, but she can’t take Catra being hurt again. 

She just can’t. No matter what bad things Catra has done, Adora always loved her

And if she had confessed and acted on thst live way before, maybe Catra wouldn’t have done those things, maybe Catra wouldn’t have gone threw that pain.

Catra wanted to fight for Scorpia. She wanted to apologize to her, she wanted to be true friend to her. But she couldn’t risk it. Scorpia always said that she deserved redemption. Catramwiuld make her feel worst, if she got in jail for her. 

They have to leave Bright Moon for a while, it’s not safe for Catra. Perfuma gave them a place to stay. She liked that Catra wants to redeem herself, and wants to give her a safe space to do so. 

“Hey Adora.”

She looked at her girlfriend.

It feels good, to call her that. It’s the relieve that she needs.

“Hey Catra.”

“I’m sorry. He was your friend. I......I can’t imagine.”

“Don’t apologize. It’s not your fault.”

“I’m also sorry for making you leave your home......I’m so sorry for a lot of things.”

“I forgive you. I’ll, always do......But I have to ask, someone told me you are taking meditation clases ?”

“Shut up, it’s nit because I like you......I take them cause I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You need to cry....do you want....you know......a hug ?”

Adora couldn’t hold it no more.

She hugged Catra, and cried.

The last thing she saw, was Glimmer’s glare.

Things aren’t over yet.


	2. When The Sparks Come, So Does Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora sees something she never wanted to see again, the sparks of a rebelión, against her own best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to clear things up. Glimmer is my third favorite character in the show. Just behind Adora and Catra. 
> 
> But season 4 man, she really did mess up. I get she was grieving but her actions are, not ok.
> 
> Yeah she apologized in season 5, but I’m going to be honest. I had an easier time believing Catra’s redemption than her apology. I get you want to focus on the love interest and how she turns good, and to be clear I love this show so much. But I would have liked to see Glimmer face more repercutions for her actions. It was this idea that brought this fic. 
> 
> So,what do you think . Will Glimmer come to her senses ? Or will Adora have another friend turn enemy ?

Things got bad.

Really really bad. It seems Prime won in the end.

After Bow’s funeral, Glimmer locked herself in her room for a month. Of course she was with Catra and Perfuma during that time.

She never imagined what would happen.

Entrapta came to Plumeria crying, Wrong Hordak behind her. 

Hordak had been arrested by Glimmer. 

That wasn’t surprising. He did start the Horde, and he did kill a lot of people. 

Adora consoled Entrapta, but she understood what Glimmer did.

It’s was the last time she agreed with her friend.

The next day, a panicked Sea Hawk came in. Glimmer had taken Mermista and locked her in a cell. 

Just a day later, Netossa also came to them. Spinerella suffered the same fate of Mermista.

That’s when shit got real. Glimmer arrested two princesses ? Who will run the ocean with Mermista gone ? Will Netossa have to do everything on her own ? 

Wasn’t the thing with Scorpia enough ? 

It wasn’t.

Citizens started going missing. A panicked Frosta (and it was a relieve to see that she was fine) called about her people going missing.

It was weird. But after checking it, Catra caught it.

“They are all affiliated to the Horde.”

“What ?”

“The people gone. They are either from the Horde, or were chipped.”

Her suspicions were soon proven true. Cadets she grew up with were going missing. Sea Hawk’s enemies, who were chipped, all went missing.

They tried to hide them. Being the only two fully active Princesses. Perfuma and Frosta offered their lands as protection. 

But they can only hide so many people. 

If they didn’t reach the kingdom in time, they were gone.

It really hit her when Lonnie sent a message for help. She tried to hide them in the Crimson Waste for a while. Now she, Kyle, and Regilio, are gone.

That was the last straw for her. Adora went to confront Glimmer.

Catra wanted to come. But not only Adora, but the others stopped her. She fits right in the pie people Glimmer is getting. 

She’s in to much risk. But if anyone won’t be harmed is Adora.

Castaspella tried already, but Glimmer refused to see her.

She has to go alone.

“Glimmer, please stop !”

“Stop what Adora, making people safe ?”

“You are destroying people’s lives !”

“Who, the Horde Soldiers ? The ones that killed many innocents. Like those 3, Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio ? I thought you would be happy to see them. As they are not fans of Catra.”

Well. Adora does have some words to say to them about what they think of her girlfriend. And Lonnie was Catra’s childhood bully, so Adora doesn’t like her as much as the other two. But still.....

“They are their own people Glimmer ! Catra and Entrapta are getting second chances, why not the others ?”

“Oh Adora. It’s like Mom said, everything comes with a price. Catra and Entrapta did so much bad things in the Horde, that they should be jailed. But it was Entrapta’s tech that got everyone unchipped. And Catra, first sacrifices herself to save my life, and then she saves you and in result, saves Etheria. The two were key for Prime’s defeat, so I rewarded them with their freedoms. Besides, I know what Catra is to you, and I won’t take it away.”

That last part she said sadly. She must have thought of Bow.

“But I can’t say the same for the others right ? They didn’t cause major help, or some didn’t help at all.”

“Glimmer....and what about the chipped ones. Scorpia, Mermista, Spinerella ! You said you don’t want to take away my special one. But,you took Perfuma’s and Sea Hawk’s girlfriends, and Netossa’s wife ! And even whatever Entrapta has with Hordak, although I won’t argue about him, because he does kinda deserve it.”

“Glad we agree on that. I’m negotiating Mermista’s release, cause Salinias does need her. But Scorpia and Spinerella, they are staying where they are.”

“Why !”

“Cause they are dangerous ! Fun fact. They both gained more victims than Catra did ! At least she almost always targeted you. Only when her mental breakdown got bad did she actually targeted civilians.”

“Glimmer please. Bow wouldn’t want....”

“DO NOT MENTION THAT NAME !”

She teleported in front of her.

“I....I miss him too. He was my best friend with you....”

“He was more than that to me ! Do you have any idea what I think and feel when I see you and Catra together. You got your childhood friend back, you can be with the love of your life ! I lost mine ! I can’t get him back !”

Glimmer was panting after that.

“Our time is over Adora.” She said as she teleported away.

Catra knows she is horrible at this. 

She used to hurt people, but comforting them ? That’s not her forte. 

But for Adora. She will try anything. 

Her conversation with Glimmer only brought the good news of Mermista. The rest, nothing.

Catra is also followed by a giant feeling of guilt.

She was second in command, she did so much damage. Yet she’s the one that gets out free. While friendly innocent Scorpia is trapped for a crime she didn’t commit in her own free will. 

Catra never got the chance to say sorry. Even if Perfuma, who visited Scorpia a lot, said that learning that she had turned good made Scopia’s day, it wasn’t enough. 

She didn’t have the guts to see her herself. 

And then there is also the rage she feels at Glimmer.

In her time with the best friends squad, she grew to like her, she believed that she would be a great queen. But here they are.

But then again, of Adora died. What would Catra do ? She would do something crazy. 

All those thoughts can wait. For now. She has a girlfriend to comfort.

“Hey Adora.”

“Hey Catra.”

“How are you.”

“Fine.”

“Well. I can tell you are lying.”

“I’m fine Catra, really.”

“Adora. Be honest with me.”

“I....am nit fine. It’s so unfair. I saw us in the future. You, Bow, Glimmer and me. We were so happy. But Bow’s dead now ! And Glimmer....she is not the person that became my best friend.”

“Well.....maybe I can get my place as best friend back ?”

“Hehe, Catra. You can’t get that place back, because you are much more to me than that. You’re the love of my life.”

Adora grabbed Catra for a kiss, she couldn’t help but purr.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. And listen. Sparkles is just going threw a face, she’s grieving. Once she calms down, things will calm down.”

“I really hope your right. Because what Netossa and Frosta said scared me.”

“What did they say ?”

“That if Glimmer doesn’t calm down. The sparks of a new rebelión might light up. A rebelión against Glimmer. And that scares me.”

Another fight, just after they defeated Prime. Catra really wants to rest.

But Adora won’t leave the fight, and Catra refuses to ever leave Adora again.

“Just know Adora. You are not alone. This time, I won’t leave, I won’t go to the other side. I will stay with you.”

“Thanks babe.”

The two just enjoyed their company. Using the peaceful moment.

Who knows how much more there will be.


End file.
